Twilight Hearts
by Hero Of The Hazard
Summary: ...Read the story...


**Hero Of The Hazard****: Random story alert?****

* * *

**

**~:???'s Point Of View:~**

_Darkness...I was falling in the darkness...it felt like water..._

_I suddenly felt ground under my feet and managed to land on my feet. I looked around and felt myself unbalance a little. _

_"Whoa!" I said and took a step forward to balance myself. Suddenly, light burst from where my foot was. _

_"Wah!" I cried and covered my face. The light became doves and headed toward the surface. I watched them and said, "Whoa..." I looked down and where my foot had touched, there was a mural on it. I saw myself on there with my eyes half closed. On the left of him was 6 circles of people. One of them had a girl with short, black hair and dark eyes, smiling. "Ken..." (Read Maple Hearts) I said. Next to that one was a boy with long, spiky, red hair smirking a little. "Axel..." I mumbled. The one next to it had a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Namine..." I looked at the other ones. The rest had a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, another of a boy with long, spiky white hair with grey ends, and of a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. "Whoa...that boy with brown hair looks kind of like me...that boy with white hair looks a bit like Axel, and that girl looks like Ken and Namine..."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Huh?" I said. A light suddenly blinded me and I covered my face._

_"WAKE UP!"_

_---  
_

I opened my eyes and yawned. I saw Ken glaring at me. "Hey, how long did you have to sleep? It's almost summer break!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said. "Whatever you say, sis." Me and Ken are siblings. Ken was adopted by my mom. Axel and Namine had been his friend since they were small.

"Ha, Roxas, you're always sleeping." I looked up at Axel. "Shut up." I said, playfully.

"Axel, don't tease him." Namine said. I smiled at her.

"Hey, lets go to our house today!" Ken said, hugging me. I sweat-marked. "Our house?"

"Yeah!" Axel said, "We never seen your house!"

Namine nodded. "I want to see your house too." I looked at them. They were all giving me the puppy-dog looks.

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." I said. "But no touching my stuff, _Axel._" I said glaring at him.

"Hey, why are you looking at me?" He said, backing away.

"Because you have a habit of breaking stuff." Ken said. Axel pouted.

"No I don't." He said. I smirked. "Oh really?" I said. "What about that time you broke my favorite toy?"

Axel sweat-marked. "Yeah, yeah."

'RING, RING!'

I jumped up. "Ok, lets go!"

-

**~*In Roxas's and Ken's House*~**

I opened the door. "We're here!" Axel, Ken, and Namine filed in the house.

"Whoa..." Namine said. "Everything is so...blue."

Ken and I said _**"That's because I like blue!"**_

Axel laughed and said, "You sure you two aren't by blood siblings?"

**"No?" **We said at the same time, then looked at each other and sweat-marked.

Namine clapped her hands together. "I want to see your rooms!"

Ken and I sweat-marked. "I don't think that's a good-"

Too late.

Namine found the sign on our room and walked in. "Whoa, everything is so...clean." Inside the rooms were 2 twin-sized beds, with a curtain between them. Everything was pretty clean and no clothes were on the floor. A computer sat on a brown desk with 2 drawers on either sides of it.

Axel walked in. "Hey, you guys shave a computer!" He walked up to it and turned it on.

Ken walked over and said, "Hey..."

Axel looked at the 'MapleStory' icon on the desktop. "Hey, you guys want to see my Maple Story character?"

"Ok..." I said. Ken shrugged. "Ok, what harm can it do?" Axel logged on with the user name 'AxelTehFlameMasta' (Uh...yeah xD)His character had long red hair, green eyes, and had a black coat. I noticed that he had a claw. "Oh, your a Thief, Axel?" Ken laughed.

"It fits." She said. Axel sweat-marked and said, "So what does yours look like?" He looked at us.

"Uh...Ken and I share the same account and I don't play as much..." I stated.

Axel smiled and said, "I still want to see."

Ken sighed. "Fine." She pushed Axel aside and logged off his account and typed in 'RoxasAndKen' (Don't feel creative.) and logged in. There were two characters on it. Both wore cloaks but one had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and the eyes were covered with a glowing blue visor. The one with a visor had a back staff with a yellow jewel in the middle, and the other had a glowing, yellow heart-key.

"Hey, you guys look cool..." Axel said. "I should have gotten that NX..."

"Namine, do you play Maple Story?" Ken asked. She shook her head.

"Where did you get all that money anyway?" Axel asked. I looked at him. "Savings."

"Haha..." Said a unfamiliar voice. We whirled around and saw a man in a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Who that heck are you and how did you get in here???" I cried out.

He smiled. "So...you are Roxas..."

I gasped and said, "How do you know my name?"

He ignored me and looked up. "This world...is about to be consumed into darkness..."

I frowned. "What are you-?"

"ROXAS!" I heard Namine cry out. I turned around and saw that she was waist deep in...

Darkness?

I grabbed her hand and tugged her out. I saw that Axel was starting to sink too and Ken was pulling him out. She screamed to us. "Help me!"

I ran over and and grabbed Axel and we both tugged him out.

The man looked at us and the darkness started to suck all of us in. Ken looked at us and said, "We need to stay together. Lets hold hands. Quick!" We joined hands and we got sucked in.

**

* * *

**

**Hero Of The Hazard****: Is it ok?**


End file.
